Conventional beer party kegs are pressurized by a manual hand pump mounted atop the keg dispensing valve. The manual hand pump is used to maintain about 18 p.s.i. pressure inside a keg which usually holds about 15.5 gallons of beer. A single pouring spout allows beer to flow out of the keg.
During operation at a party the limitation of a single pouring spout often causes a waiting line by the keg.
The present invention doubles the flow rate out of the keg while simultaneously maintaining a good flowing beer without excess foam. The preferred embodiment has three pouring spouts instead of only one. Also the diameter of the exit draft tube in the dispensing valve has been widened to at least 7 mm.